


Bleeding Out

by DemonDalekDetective



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hammer of the Gods, Inspired by Music, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDalekDetective/pseuds/DemonDalekDetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel faced his brother for Sam. After all he did to the kid, it would be wrong not to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding Out

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you didn't already know, this was inspired by the song "Bleeding Out" by Imagine Dragons. If you haven't already heard it, I suggest you look it up. It's really good. Oh, and this is my first fic that is based off of music, so go easy on me. Okay, I'll let you get on with it then.

 

_When the sky turns gray_  
 _And everything is screaming_  
 _I will reach inside_  
 _Just to find my heart is beating_

Gabriel could no longer stay away from this fight, no matter how much he wanted to. And even though he denied he had a heart, it hurt when he though of leaving the brothers for Lucifer. So now was the time to use his heart, and give himself for the brothers. Maybe one in particular. After all that he had done to Sam, it would be wrong not to do this.

So he faced his brother. And it was the hardest thing he had ever done. There was a reason he was trying to stay out of the apocalypse: He loved his brothers. No matter how bad they got, he would still love his family.

_I’m bleeding out_  
 _So if the last thing that I do_  
 _Is bring you down_  
 _I’ll bleed out for you_

When Lucifer stuck his own angel blade hinto his chest, he thought of how it was saving Sam, and that he wouldn't have had a chance otherwise. It helped. Not really, but it made him feel a little better as the blood flowed out of him.

 _So I bare my skin_  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in

This was his redemption. After all the things that he did to all those people, and all those things he did to Sam. Of course, most of the people he killed were dicks, but Sam had never desserved all of the torture Gabriel went through. This was the only was to redeem himself from all his years as the Trickster.

 _Oh, you tell me to hold on_  
But innocence is gone  
And what was right is wrong

He had so much blood on his hands, and so much pain that he had caused. Nobody knew where archangels went in death except for God. But Gabriel knew if he was human, he would be headed downstairs. His sense of justice had made sense at the time, but now he could see it as hunters did. It was twisted, and it was wrong.

  
_And I’m bleeding out_   
_I’m bleeding out for you, for you._   


 Finally, he's on the ground, and the wings are nearly burnt on the ground. In his last few seconds, he thinks of Sam once again, and he regrets what he did to the hunter. He has never regretted anything in his life, but now he finds himself wishing he hadn't went through with Mystery Spot, or any of it. That is the thing he regrets. And he regrets never telling him. But, actions speak louder than words. Gabriel hoped Sam got the message after he did what he said he would never do, and die for his trouble. Because that was basically shouting it to the heavens.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please, tell me what you think, or notify me of any mistakes. I think I might make a series of this; songs that make me think of things Supernatural. Do you think I should try? Have a fantastic day, night, or whenever you're reading this.


End file.
